The nature, location and biogenesis of collagen intermolecular crosslinking is being examined by reaction of the protein with carbonyl reagents and reducing agents. The reactive compounds and the peptides containing them are being isolated and fractionated. The mode of packing of collagen molecules into the collagen fiber is being investigated.